El Ama a una Mujer
by moniklaa
Summary: Slash! Bruce Wayne no torera a Lois Lane.


**Titulo: **Él Ama a una Mujer

**Personajes/Emparejamiento: **Bruce Wayne, Clark/Bruce (platónico), Clark/Lois.

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Género: **AU,Slash!

**Resumen: **Bruce Wayne no torera a Lois Lane.

**N-A:** Ahora que Bruce Wayne/Batman ha hecho su aparición en **"SMALLVILLE 11"** tuve el deseo de escribir un fic dedicado a él.

NO ESTA BASADO EN (EL COMIC) DETECTIVE.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Ella era hermosa…

Tenía unos enormes ojos color avellana y una sonrisa coqueta y altanera, además de un buen cuerpo digno de una noche de sexo desenfrenado, pero fuera de su atractivo físico Lois Lane era tan común como cualquier mujer.

No tenía nada especial aparte de de su enorme ego y su curiosidad patológica que incluso Batman podía llegar a admirar.

Así que… ¿Qué veía Clark en ella?

Bruce no lo lograba entender, había escuchado historias sobre la intrépida Lois Lane tanto de Clark como de Oliver, y cada una de esas historias terminaba en una larga alabanza hacia la perfecta mujer de sus sueños, en realidad cada persona en el radar de la castaña parecía estar embelesado con ella y eso era bastante irritable. Por eso mismo había viajado al Metropolis e invitado a la reportera a una cita, a la cual ella acepto de inmediato -no le sorprendida sabía bien que su encanto era difícil de ignorar- justo ahora estaba en el mejor restaurante de Metropolis en su cita, ella hablaba sonriendo, él en realidad no le estaba prestado atención, solo pensaba en Clark y como alguien tan extraordinario como su amigo podía llegar a amar a esa mujer, alguien que durante años lo acoso y humillo, Lois siempre lo subestimaba sobretodo en público, lo había visto ese mismo día.

-"Por supuesto"

Murmuro sorbiendo un trago de vino, ella no había logrado sorprenderlo hasta ahora, en realidad cuanto más tiempo pasaba más le desagradaba… Definitivamente Lois no lo merecía.

-"¡Maldita sea!"

Resoplo mirando a su alrededor, al parecer dicho acto había ofendido a la Señorita Lane.

-"La atención de un chorlito, ¿eh?"

Refunfuño con una mirada de superioridad, y sí definitivamente Bruce había tenía suficiente de ella… quizás era solo celos pero sabia que detestaba a Lois Lane.

-"Claro, Chrois"

Le dio una sonrisa tonta de las que acostumbraba, y se levanto llamando efusivamente al mesero.

-"¡Lois!"

Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos la castaña, el mesero llego…

-"Señor Wayne"

Antes de que lograra hablar un estruendo resonó en el restaurante rompiendo los cristales y mandando unas cuantas mesas a los aires.

-"¡Dios mío!"

Una mujer de 50 años corrió gritando junto a ellos, los demás comensales intentaba recuperarse en el suelo, Lois se levanto con los ojos muy abierto marcando su celular.

-"Jimmy, sí… enserio, dios…"

Bruce giro y la observo pensando que quizás en su elemento podría ver lo que Clark o Superman según el caso veía en ella.

-"…bien estoy cerca te necesito para sacar las mejores imágenes de Superman"

Lois registro su mirada y colgó.

-"Señor Wayne…"

Dudo mordiendo sus labios.

-"Tienes un feo corte ahí"

Movió su dedo en el aire para señalar la mejilla izquierda del multimillonario, el asintió con una leve sonrisa coqueta.

-"Si, tal vez deba localizar un cirujano plástico de tiempo completo, no quiero tener que arriesgar mis buenas fracciones… ¿algún sugerencia?"

Su voz como toda su respuesta fue boba, ella rio ligeramente quitándose los zapatos rotos (uno de ellos se quedo sin tacón).

-"Sobrevivirá bien con un botiquín medico y una linda enfermera"

Se alejo pero no suficiente para que él gritara.

-"Te estás ofreciendo como enfermera"

La castaña frunció el seño y negó.

-"El único hombre en mi futuro anda de azul y rojo"

Y desapareció en la multitud escandalizada.

Tal vez era el tener que rescatarla día con día… se dijo Bruce mientras miraba al camarero temblar en el piso.

-"Hey chico, podrías conseguirme algo más fuerte"

Agito su copa tomando asiento en la mesa destrozada junto al joven.

-"Yo, señor...el-l, el cao-os, no es segu-ro"

-"Patrañas, vengo de Gotham… gente pintada de payaso y locos disfrazados de ratas aladas, eh… lo he visto todo"

Sonrió.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Fueron monos robot con relucientes miradas láser de kriptonita, tenía el sello de Luthor por todas partes.

Logro pasar la área de seguridad de la policía sobornando a un par de oficiales mencionando lo genial que sería ver al extraterrestre de kriptón en su viaje, y como sus amigos ricos en Gotham lo envidiarían por tal hecho, observo con un malestar en la boca del estomago al ver a Superman caer y tropezar ante la luz verde, deseaba poder entrar en acción. Pero gracias a Alfred y a Dick había prescindido de su traje de Batman para el viaje.

¡MIERDA!

Desde su ubicación podía ver a Lois y al tipo de la corbata de moño, Jimmy Olsen, supuso.

Tal vez era valiente reconoció el multimillonario, pero eso no aumentaba su atractivo, había un millar de chicas valientes en el mundo… ella solo era, testaruda aunque eso que… Bruce podía ser el rey de los testarudos y eso no le garantizaría a un sexy y desnudo Clark en su cama.

Quizás no había una respuesta para ello, y justo eso lo estaba atormentado. Batman estaba acostumbrado a siempre obtener las respuestas; no había reto que no pudiera superar… incluso aprendió gran parte del idioma Kriptoniano cuando era improbable que un humano común lo lograra, pero, con respeto a esto; miro a Lois Lane intentar acercarse peligrosamente a la escena de la batalla.

Clark amaba a esta mujer, quizás era la adrenalina de peligro mutuo…

**Diez Minutos Después**

Superman parecía estar controlando la situación, se veía glorioso sobrevolando en los aires destrozando el metal de los robots… Bruce podía llegar a quedar hipnotizado con el espectáculo, los músculos pegados al spandex ondulando, la mirada furiosa azul y esos labios carnosos en una línea de dureza bastante masculina. Clark era hermoso, tan perfecto como el día en que Bruce descubrió que lo amaba -después de despertar de aquel encantamiento de San Valentín-, aun podía sentir esos labios suave entre los suyos, el calor de su boca… Tres besos es lo único que siempre tendría de Clark.

Saco su celular y pidió a Alfred que trajera el coche, ya había tenido suficiente ansiedad por un día.

Antes de que el coche llegar pudo presenciar como uno de esos monos se alejo del resto girando a la dirección de Lois y poniéndola en peligro; ella tenía unos buenos trucos al ser la hija de un general pero nada que pudiera salvarla de aquella bestia robótica, el multimillonario ni siquiera se inmuto al ver los acontecimiento, no tenia pensando actuar, eso arruinaría su cubierta además Superman siempre parecía salvarla en momentos como este, solo observo ansioso por el resultado.

-"Señorita Lane"

El chico pelirrojo grito moviendo una bolsa de mujer -de Lois si no le fallaba la vista- para asustar al mono, quien solo chillo en su dirección. ¿Así era siempre? pensó Bruce porque si lo era él podía llegar a entender la base de esa relación y armar un plan que mostrara a Clark lo equivocado que estaba; justo cuando se encontraba ideando una manera estoica de que Clark Kent y Superman superaran a Lois Lane algo llamo su atención.

Entre los escombro estaba los monos inservible y a unos metros Superman lanzo el último de ellos lejos para terminar aprisionado a Lois Lane en su abrazo, reviso su frente para unos cuantos arañazos Bruce casi pudo verla suspirar ante la atenciones del Hombre de Acero; Superman murmuro algo con una ligera sonrisa y ella solo recargo su cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos con cansancio y alivio.

Fue suficiente, Bruce desvió la mirada terminado su análisis…

Después de este viaje solo podía decir que detestaba a Lois Lane, y la razón principal era porque: **CON o SIN ella… Clark siempre amaría a una Mujer.**

-FIN-


End file.
